Secret Love Song
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Takdir yang begitu membingungkan dan mempermainkan mereka. Pasangan yang tertukar dan takdir yang begitu kejam. MinYoon, TaeKook, lilbit VGa, JiKook. YAOI BTS BxB. Summary dan isi ga nyambung.


Secret Love Song

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

TaeGi

.

.

.

JiKook

.

.

.

.

 _When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
Cause I'm Yours_

Yoongi berdiri di ujung ruangan megah yang sedang mengadakan pesta meriah. Yoongi mengenakan jas hitam, dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna biru dongker dan rambut berwarna mint yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Mata sipitnya memandang ke arah lantai dansa dimana ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdansa, bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Tampak si pria yang berperan sebagai pihak bottom di hubungannya, tersipu mendengar kata kata dari pasangannya yang menggodanya sambil mengajaknya berdansa. Yoongi tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Yoongi menyesap wine dari gelas yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Meneguk langsung isi di dalam gelasnya itu dan sedikit menghentak gelasnya pada meja di sampingnya. Menghela nafasnya kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata sipit yang mengamati setiap langkah dan gerak geriknya, mencuri curi pandang akan si mungil yang mulai tidak kelihatan di ruangan itu.

 _We keep behind closed doors  
Everytime I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough_

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan terdiam memandangi seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang sama mewahnya dengan jasnya dan rambut orange yang mengamatinya. Yoongi mengambil tissue dan mengusap wajahnya. Pria di belakangnya, Park Jimin, mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Yoongi menggeliat melepaskan pelukan Jimin. Jimin melepas pelukan Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi bingung.

"I wish that we could show it to people, not hiding like this" kata Yoongi. Jimin menghela nafasnya dan membalik tubuh Yoongi menghadapnya

"It will be soon, just believe me" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus.

"Aku bosan mendengar kata kata itu Jimin. Nonsense Park Jimin" kata Yoongi. Jimin memeluknya erat, seolah jika dia melepaskan pelukannya, Yoongi akan meninggalkannya, Jimin takut akan jika Yoongi sudah berbicara seperti ini. Ini seperti pertanda dari Yoongi untuk menghakhiri hubungan mereka. Hubungan terlarang bagi orang banyak dan well, bagi Jimin ini bukan hubungan terlarang.

Hubungan terlarang bagi orang orang karena mereka adalah sepasang saudara, dan bagi Jimin bukanlah hubungan terlarang karena merek ahanya saudara tiri. Jimin benci kedua orangtuanya yang main menjodohkannya dengan Jeon Jungkook. Penyanyi solo yang sedang naik daun. Penyanyi yang lagunya di buat oleh Yoongi. Jimin harus menebar senyum palsu jika ia harus bersama Jungkook di depan umum. Bahkan tanpa di depan umumpun dia harus melakuakn hal yang tidak dia suka. Dia hanya menyukai saudara tirinya yang mungil dan menggemaskan ini. Melakukan hubungan yang kata orang terlarang itu di belakang semua orang. Mencari cari kesempatan agar mendapatkan ciuman atau pelukan dari Yoongi di saat ada orang tua mereka, tidur bersama Yoongi ketika orang tua mereka pergi keluar negeri untuk bekerja atau sibuk melakukan hal hal lain yang Jimin tidak akan pernah mau peduli.

"Just believe me Yoongi hyung. I really love you. I'll do everything to make our appearance in the public." Kata Jimin. Yoongi menghela nafas dan balas memeluk Jimin. Yoongi lelah dengan semua ini. Dia juga ingin bisa bebas dengan Jimin. Berkencan dengan Jimin, berdansa, jalan bersama dan hal hal lainnya. Selama ini mereka hanya berkencan yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih hanya di belakang public. Sementara jika mereka pergi makan berdua, seolah olah mereka sedang berbisnis atau hanya makan biasa. Yoongi muak dengan semuanya.

 _It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face_

 _But we know this  
We got a love that is homeless_

Jeon Jungkook, artis solo pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun saat ini, menghela nafasnya memandangi semua aktivitas yang dilakukan orang yang disukainya. Ya. Orang yang di sukai Jungkook ada di depannya, namanya Kim Taehyung. Manager sementara Jungkook sekaligus, teman lama Jungkook. Manager asli Jungkook, Yoora noona, sedang libur untuk berbulan madu, dan kebetulan Taehyung yang sedang dalam masa memberontak dari kedua orang tuanya, langsung menerima tawaran Yoora untuk menjadi asisten sekaligus manager sementara Jungkook. Dan ini sudah berlangsung satu minggu sejak Yoora cuti. Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Taehyung adalah orang yang Jungkook cintai sejak dulu. Tapi Jungkook terlalu takut mengucapkannya pada Taehyung. Tapi sekarang, Jungkook cukup senang karena Taehyung ada di semua jangkauan matanya, Jungkook sudah terlalu jatuh pada Taehyung. Jungkook mengangumi semua yang ada pada Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum sedih melihat Taehyung. Hubungan mereka begitu complicated. Jungkook sudah di jodohkan dengan Park Jimin dan dia jadi selingkuhan Kim Taehyung. Rasanya Jungkook ingin kabur saja dari Korea dan pergi melarikan diri dengan Taehyung. Jungkook sedih sebenarnya saat tahu Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi saat itu perasaan Jungkook sedang menggebu gebu, takut kehilangan Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya jadilah begini hubungan mereka.

Taehyung meletakkan segelas susu hangat di hadapan Jungkook dan tersenyum pada Jungkook

"minumlah Kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk imut dan meminum susunya pelan pelan. Jungkook gugup karena Taehyung memandanginya.

 _When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
Cause I'm Yours_

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat. Jungkook terkadang membayangkan ketika ia berkencan dengan Jimin, Jimin adalah Taehyung. Tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Taehyung dan Jimin itu berbeda walaupun mereka sama sama baik dan sayang padanya. Jantung Jungkook akan berdebar debar yang membuatnya gugup ketika itu Taehyung dan ketika itu Jimin, jantung Jungkook tidak berdebar seperti itu.

"Hyung, setelak Yoora nuna kembali, apakah kita bisa pergi kencan di luar?" Tanya jungkook. Taehyung terdiam sebelum mengajaknya

"Kita lihat saja ya Kookie, kau tahu kan jika kita ketahuan, Jimin bisa marah" kata Taehyung. Jungkook menunduk dan melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Taehyung , menghapus jarak antara mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung" kata jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jungkook

"aku juga mencintaimu kookie" katanya.

 _When you're with him you, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down  
or would you play it safe and stay?_

Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi dengan penuh kasih, memberikan kenyamanan pada orang yang dia cintai itu agar tertidur dengan nyenayk setelah aktivitas mereka yang melelahkan. Sesekali Jimin mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi, menyalurkan cintanya yang besar pada Yoongi. Jimin sudah muak dengan semuanya. Memutar cara agar hubungan Yoongi dan kekasihnya berakhir, membuat perjodohannya dengan Jeon Jungkook juga berakhir. Namun sepertinya Yoongi yang mulai lelah dengan keadaan mulai menunjukkan tanda tanda ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Jimin menghela nafasnya lelah.

Bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah nafasnya. Dia mencintai Yoongi dari awal bertemu pria itu hingga sekarang. Dan saat Yoongi memiliki kekasih, dia frustasi, namun dia tetap bertahan karena Yoongi juga mencintainya. Namun terkadang Jimin berfikir, apa yang Yoongi lakukan dengan kekasihnya? Apa sama dengan yang ia lakukan dengannya. Jimin terkadang frustasi memikirkan itu. Sebut saja Jimin egois tapi dia hanya ingin Yoongi hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jimin ingin semua yang ada pada Yoongi hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tidak ingin berbagi Yoongi dengan yang lain.

 _Hey, you know, this we got a love that is homeless_

Taehyung terdiam mengamati wajah polos Jungkook yang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Jungkook tiba tiba menangis meragukan cintanya pada si kelinci manis itu dan jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya. Taehyung terkekeh sedikit mengingat Jungkook. Taehyung akui dia sudah menyukai si kelinci manis itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu namun, saat itu ia pikir, itu hanya cinta monyetnya. Namun setelah sekian lama dan bertemu lagi dengan kelinci itu, Taehyung merasakan hal yang sama seperti masa lalu. Dan Taehyung yakin dia menyukai Jungkook. Berbeda dengan saat dengan kekasihnya. Min Yoongi. Yoongi juga menggemaskan sama speerti Jungkook, tapi Taehyung merasakan hal yang berbeda. Taehyung tersenyum kecut. Dia memang anak orang kaya tapi dia tidak suka untuk menjadi pekerja di kantornya dengan jabatan yang langsung tinggi. Namun ayahnya ingin dia untuk langsung menempati jabatan itu dan membantu kakaknya, Kim Minjae. Kakaknya tidak masalah dengan keinginnaya selama itu Taehyung bahagia dan tidak terlibat hal hal negative. Dan ayahnya yang memang keras malah menghinanya. Dan tentu saja Taehyung marah. Dan disinilah dia berkahir menemukan Jeon Jungkook.

 _When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
Cause I'm Yours_

Yoongi memang orang yang cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi bukan berarti kedua oangtuanya bisa melakukan hal ini padanya. Setelah lelah bekerja, dan dia harus disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dihadapannya, Park Jimin sedang bermesraan dengan Jungkook di meja makan, bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya yang menahannya disana. Yoongi hanya memakan makanannya dalam diam. Bibi Ahn, memasuki ruang makan ketika Yoongi menghapus air matanya dalam tundukannya

"Permis, nyonya, tuan, tuan Taehyung berada di depan mencari tuan Yoongi" kata bibi Ahn. Yoongi mendongak menatap bibi Ahn dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih bibi Ahn, suruh Taehyung menunggu sebentar, aku akan menyelesaikan makanannku sedikti lagi" kata Yoongi. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Jimin menatap Yoongi intens/ Bibi ahn mengangguk dan permisi pergi. Nyonya Park tersenyum,

"Ajak saja Taehyung makan bersama disini Yoongi" kata nyonya Park

"Maaf sebelumnya eommoni, aku sudah makan dengan Minjae hyung" kata Taehyung dari belakang. Taehyung menunduk menyapa nyonya dan tuan park. Kebetulan dia ingin ke toilet dan mendengar kata kata nyonya Park

"taehyung-ah, sudah lama tidak kesini" kata Tuan Park. Taehyung tersenyum

"Iya abeoji, beberapa hari ini aku memang sedang sibuk"kata Taehyung. Tuan park hanya mengangguk dan memberikan beberapa nasihat dan melanjutkan makannya. Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya,

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya" kata Yoongi sambil membungkuk dan menghampiri Taehyung dengan tatapan Jungkook dan juga Jimin yang terus mengamati mereka.

 _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about love we're making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday_

Jimin menggeram melihat Taehyung masih dirumahnya setelah ia mengantar Jungkook kembali. Jimin mencengkram tangan Yoongi dan menariknya lalu melumat bibir Yoongi di hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung dan Yoongi tentu terkejut dengan apa yang Jimin lakukan. Yoongi memberontak dan Jimin melepaskannya.

"Apa apaan kau Jimin" kata Yoongi

"Kenapa? Aku hanya memberitahukan pada kekasihmu itu jika aku mencintaimu" kata Jimin. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya

"JIMIN!" kata yoongi kesal

"Aku pulang dulu Yoongi" kata Taehyung lalu pergi dari sana. Yoongi menatap Jimin dan Taehyung sedih

"Pikirkan dengan kepalamu sebelum bertindak bodoh!" kata Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi mengejar Taehyung

.

.

.

"Taehyung!" panggil Yoongi. Taehyung terdiam dan membalikkan badannya.

"Taehyung maaf, Jimin tadi itu-"

"Aku tahu Yoongi-ya, aku yang paling mengerti apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita ber empat" kata Taehyung. Yoongi menatap Taehyung bingung

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku Yoongi, karena apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jimin di belakangku dan Jungkook dan yang lain juga aku lakukan dengan Jungkook dibelakangmu dan Jimin juga yang lain" kata Taehyung. Yoongi terdiam dan menatap Taehyung tidak percaya

"Jadi…" lirih Yoongi

"Aku dan Jungkook juga bermain dibelakangmu dan Jimin seperti kalian" kata Taehyung. Yoongi menggeleng. lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa memedulikan Jimin yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

 _Why can't I hold you in the street  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
Cause I'm Yours, I'm Yours_

Taehyung terkejut melihat Jungkook berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Jungkook segera memeluk Taehyung begitu ia melihat Taehyung.

"aku hanya ingin kita berkencan seperti yang lain hiks, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti yanglain hiks bukan hiks seperti ini yang berkencan hiks dibelakang pasangan kita. Hiks hyung, kau milikku kan, aku juga milikmu, hiks aku sudah tidak kuat, ayo kita akhiri hiks hiks, ayo kita akhiri. Ayo kita pergi darisini" kata Jungkook dengan isakannya. Taehyung terdiam mendengar semua keluhan Jungkook.

"Kau mencintaiku kan hyung? Hiks" kata Jungkook lagi sambil menatap mata taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk.

.

.

Jimin hanya bisa memandangi Yoongi yang hanya terdiam. Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan memeluknya

"Jangan speerti ini sayang, ini menyakitkan" Kata Jimin

"jimin hiks" isak Yoongi

"Ayo kita akhiri ini semua sayang, ayo kita pergi dan hidup bahagia hanya kita berdua" kata Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng

"tapi eomma,"

"Ssssttttt, jika mereka menyayangi kita, mereka akan setuju dengan keputusan kita" Kata Jimin. Yoongi terisak di pelukan Jimin dan Jimin dengan setia menenagkan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Saranghae" kata Jimin

 _END_

A/n : gantung yaaaa? Sumpah ini fanfic yang mungkin paling ga jelas yang pernah aku bikin ckck. Rnr nya ya…


End file.
